Dur dur le réveil
by miniecool
Summary: Une Témari qui se réveil après une cuite et qui trouve une personne dans son lit.


…**:Dur Dur le réveil:…**

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Clac

-Saleté de cadran... marmonne une jolie blonde.

**POV Temari**

Aïe ma tête. D'ah… J'aurai pas du boire autant hier soir. Bon je devrai peut-être penser à me lever… Non tout compte fait je crois que je vais rester encore un peu couché. Je suis si bien dans ces bras.CES BRAS!! Minute Temari, on va commencer pas ouvrir les yeux. Bon au moins je suis dans ma chambre… on a rien fait, je suis en sous-vêtements. Ok une chose de réglé. La deuxième, qui me tient dans ses bras? Je vois pas son visage, je suis dos à lui… ou elle… Non c'est un lui vu la taille de ses mains. D'ah… je suis plus capable de survivre à mon mal de tête, il faut que j'aille prendre des Aspirines. À trois je retire doucement la main autour de ma taille. Un…Deux…Trois … Voilà c'est fait! Maintenant je me lève. Je prends le tee-shirt que je vois, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu… Je sors complètement de mon lit…

-Galère… grogne l'homme de mon lit.

Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Je connais qu'une personne qui dit « Galère ». J'accélère le pas et sort de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Tien Hinata est déjà debout.

-Salut Hina dis-je

-Bon matin.

-Euh Hina… Est-ce que c'est normal que Shikamaru soit dans mon lit ce matin?

-Ben sa doit être lui qui ta ramené du bar hier, tu tenais quasiment plus debout quand je suis partie avec Naruto.

-Je vais aller m'assoir dans le salon et essayer de démêler mes souvenirs.

Je me rends au salon en passant par la penderie pour me prendre une couette. Je m'assois sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

_**Quelques heures au par avant**_

-Serveur! Serveur!

Le serveur fait un signe de main à Tenten pour lui faire savoir qu'il la vu.

-Un autre pichet de Sangrilla si vous plait.

-Ouiap m'dame

Nous sommes les cinq filles assises autour d'une petite table. Nous sommes rendues à notre quatrième pichet de Sangrilla. Hinata rit pour rien, Tenten et Ino dise n'importe quoi et moi et Sakura on est encore assez sobre.

- Allez come on Tema! Laisse-toi aller pour une fois, me dit Ino.

-Tu sais pourtant que je dois être la personne qui tien le plus l'alcool ici. Ça va me couter ben trop cher.

-Si on te donnait toute 20 t'en aurai assez pour être sur le cul. Êtes-vous d'accord les filles?

Comme unique réponse quatre 20 se retrouve devant moi.

-Ok ok j'ai compris, je va me la souler ce soir!

C'est donc ainsi que j'ai commencé ma première brosse. Après une couple de shooter et plusieurs minutes de danse, je me souviens de moins en moins de ma soirée. Mes souvenirs après ça sont très flous. Ce sont des genres de flash back.

Dans le premier, j'essais de parler à Tenten, mais elle est trop occupé à embrasser un gars. Si je me souviens bien, je crois que c'était Neji Hyuuga.

Dans le deuxième, je me rappelle le goût du shooter de Téquila et de la détermination que j'avais à aller voir la forme flou devant moi.

Dans le dernier flash, je me rappelle seulement que je dansais coller coller avec quelqu'un, puis après c'est le noir total.

_**Revenu au présent**_

Enfin mon mal de tête commence à passer, mais j'ai toujours le cœur à la flotte. Je pense que je vais attendre que Shikamaru se réveil, il doit surement se rappeler de ce que j'ai pu faire.

-Bonjour Tema!

-Salut Saku!

-Je te dis que tu es pomal bruyante quand t'es soule. Tu dois être renté dans la plus par de murs pour te rendre à ta chambre. Pis qu'es que t'a faite avec Shika?

-Euh… Je le sais pas plus que toi…

Sur ce, Sakura s'en alla. J'ai plus qu'à attendre que le flemmard se lève.

Ça fais deux heures que le l'attend. Il est maintenant midi. Je pense que je vais aller le réveiller. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, j'ouvre tout doucement la porte et j'avance vers le lit. Comment je le réveil? La manière douce ou la manière forte? Allons-y pour la manière forte. Je retourne à 

la cuisine, j'ouvre l'eau, je prends un verre et le remplis d'eau glacé. Je retourne à ma chambre et le renverse sur la tête de Shikamaru.

-KYAAA!! C'est quoi l'affaire!! Cria Shikamaru.

-Bon y commençait à être temps que tu te lève le flemmard, dis-je avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

-T'es pomal moins fine qu'hier.

-En parlant d'hier, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te retrouve dans mon lit.

-Euh…C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Allez raconte!

-Ok

POV Shikamaru

_**Dans les souvenirs de Shika**_

Je rentre dans le bar, il est déjà minuit. Je me suis fait trainer de force par Naruto qui voulait venir voir sa Hinata chérie. Moi qui voulais dormir, c'est mal partit. La musique me casse les oreilles, on se fait bousculer et on peut pas parlé tranquille. Galère… Tien Naruto essai de me parlé.

-Shika…veut….chose…dit-il.

Je crois qu'il me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je lui fais signe que oui. Quand Naruto revient avec la bière, il me traine jusqu'à la table d'Hinata. Elles ont déjà l'air pomal su le party. Ino dors sur la table, je devrai peut-être appeler Sai pour qu'il vienne la ramasser, Hinata part, en marchant pas très droit, danser avec Naruto, Sakura, qui doit être la plus sobre, parle ou plutôt cruise Sasuke. Je croyais que Tenten et Témari étaient là, mais je ne les vois pas.

Je m'assois à côté d'Ino. Tien elle a un peu de bave su le bort de la bouche. Bon j'envois un SMS à Sai et puis j'attend qu'il arrive il faut quand même pas laisser une belle fille comme ça toute seule. 20 minutes plus tards, je vois Sai qui vient chercher sa blonde. Voila une soule de moins dans le bar.

Je commence à avoir soif, je va aller me chercher une autre bière. J'arrive au bar et là je vois Neji et Tenten qui s'embrasse, je savais qu'ils allaient finir ensemble c'est deux là. Le serveur me donne ma bière, je regarde dans la direction de Neji et je vois Temari qui tente désespérément de parler à Tenten. Je crois qu'elle a compris que Tenten lui répondrait pas parce qu'elle s'en va d'un pas chancelant vers la piste de danse. J'aurais bien aimé que Temari vienne un peu jaser avec moi. Je tourne mon banc vers la piste de danse et je regarde les danseurs. Je trouve enfin Temari, elle se tourne vers moi et me souris puis elle se met à courir après une des shooter-girl 

et je la vois disparaître dans la foule. Elle réapparait et se dirige vers moi. Elle a vraiment l'aire sur d'elle, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle se tient maintenant devant moi, elle prend mon visage dans ses mains puis elle m'embrasse… Woah minute! Temari No Sabaku est en train de me frencher! Bon ben je pense que je vais bientôt me réveiller… Ah ben non je rêve pas… Je pense que je vais remercier Naruto de m'avoir forcé à venir. Tien elle a arrêté et elle me parle.

-Shika t'es vraiment sexy pis… pis ben euh je…. Je…

Tu…tu…

-Je… je file vraiment pas bien….

-Quoi!

-Je te le dit je file pas très bien.

-Tu veux tu rentrer chez toi?

-Euh… oui…

-OK, vient on va aller voir tes amies.

Je me dirige vers la table de ses amies et elle me suit. On arrive devant la table, mais il n'y a plus personne. Sa me tente pas de chercher ses amies donc je vais la ramener moi-même. Je vais quand même envoyer un SMS à Sakura pour l'avertir que je la ramène.

-Viens Tema je vais te rapporter chez toi.

-D'accord.

On se dirige vers la sortie, on passe au vestiaire prendre nos mentaux. Shit je pense que j'ai pus d'argent pour le taxi.

-Temari t'a tu de l'argent pour le taxi.

Je la vois fouiller dans ses poches, elle en sort trois 25¢, son porte clé, quatre bobés pines et un vieux kleenex. Bon ben on va laisser faire le taxi. Galère va falloir marcher jusque chez elle et en plus avec Temari qui en pomal soule ça va prendre encore plus de temps…

-Bon ben on va rentrer chez toi à pied. Allez viens.

Je prend la main de Temari et on commence notre merveilleux périple… Ça fait juste 10 minutes qu'on est partis et elle c'est déjà enfarger six fois dans les craques du trottoir, la marche va être longue…

-Shika… je pense que je va être malade…

Tout mais pas ça! Et voila elle vient de se vidé l'estomac su le trottoir, pauvre personnes qui vont voir ça demain, je les plains. Je crois qu'elle va encore être malade, j'espère qu'on va arrivé à la poubelle un peu plus loin avant, je veux pas qu'elle laisse sa trace avec du vomis… Ouf on est arrivé à temps. J'ai juste le temps d'enlever le couvercle de la poubelle qu'elle se remet à vomir. Dégueulasse. Je vais attendre qu'elle se vide au complet avant de repartir. Après dix minutes, elle à l'aire d'aller mieux. On repart. J'imagine l'odeur qui va sortir de là demain, ark! Enfin, on est presque arrivé, plus que quelque mètres. Le trajet qui aurait du nous prendre environ 25 minutes nous en pris 50. Nous sommes maintenant devant sa porte, elle sort son porte clé de son mentaux et ouvre la porte. Il faut que je parte maintenant.

-Shika reste avec moi s'il te plaît.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux suppliant. Je peux pas résisté, j'entre. En se tassant pour me laisser entré, elle s'enfarge dans les souliers de l'entré et elle se plante.

-Aïe! Cri-t-elle

Elle se relève un peu chambranlante, et me demande de la suivre, ce que je fais. Elle cogne plusieurs fois ses mains sur les murs du corridor et quand elle rentre dans se qui doit être sa chambre, elle se cogne le gros orteil sur le bort du cadre de porte.

-Ayoye Tabar! Crie-t-elle.

-Ta gueule Tema bordel j'essai de dormir, crie une de ses colocs que je soupçonne être Sakura.

-Oups… dit-elle en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraine dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle se met à m'embrasser, je dit pas non à son geste.

-Shika, je… euh.. je t'aime…

Et là elle se met se déshabiller, elle est maintenant en brassière. Mais comble du malheur, je dois la laisser parce que j'ai vraiment envie de pipi.

-Temari, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Ok, je t'attends.

Je me dirige vers ce que je pense être les toilettes. Ouais c'est bien les toilettes, j'entre. Non mais faut le faire, avoir envie de pisser dans un moment pareil, galère… Mon envie soulagé, je retourne dans la chambre. Comme promis, Temari m'attend en sous-vêtements sur son lit. Je m'approche, elle dort. Sa sera pas pour se soir on dirait. Je la glisse sous ses couvertures et j'en fais de même. Il est 2h47 du matin. Je mets ma main sur sa hanche et je m'endors.

__

_**Retour au présent**_

Voila je lui ai tout dit, enfin presque j'ai quand même gardé quelques pensées pour moi. Elle me regarde puis de petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues.

-J'ai vraiment fait et dit tout ça?

-Ouais. T'es encore plus fille galère quand tu bois…

-Oh my God! Je dois avoir eu l'aire vraiment stupide. Je savais que je devais pas boire autant, mais on dirait que je pouvait plus m'arrêter. Oh my God!

-Euh Temari… Tu sais quand tu m'a dit que…euh…que tu m'aimais… Ben est-ce que tu le pense encore?

-Oui…

-OK… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant?

-Si toi aussi tu m'aime je vois pas pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble…Tss…

-Bon ben d'accord, mais moi je commence à avoir faim.

-Les mecs, tous les même, dans un moment qui est supposé être romantique, monsieur à faim… Allez vient mon flemmard préféré, je vais te faire un bon déjeuner.

-Je te suis ma féministe adoré…

Voila ma première fic sur Naruto. En espérant que vous avez aimé. Un p'tit com avec ça...


End file.
